Catching some Z's
by Icecoldflames13
Summary: Theres something in Dibs house and its after him but not is all as it seems... My second story mostly feel good fluff. one shot cause im too lazy to write a long story. contains ZaDF maybe ZaDR i'll let you find out for yourselves.


Catching some Z's 

**Ok so my second story and this one contains a lot more ZADF bordering ZADR but I'll leave that up to you guys. Again got bored while at college so I decided to write another story. This one is loosely based on a dream I had and also a sleepover I had with my own mates. Art to this story is on my deviant art account just search for Irkenrider13 and you'll see me. Please enjoy and if you're good I'll get more done soon.**

Dib ducked behind the sofa breathing hard. _I hope he doesn't find me. Oh god why me? _His eyes darted to the door leading to the kitchen. _If only I can get there before HE does._ Clutching his weapon to his chest he made a run for the kitchen, a flash of green and red shot in front of him. A black gloved hand raised its weapon at Dib. He dove to the right narrowly avoiding the blow, rolling on the floor of the kitchen seeing his objective. Dib leapt forwards shouting in surprise as Zim tackled him to the ground in mid-air. Standing over him in victory Zim aimed his weapon at Dibs abnormally large head as he reached up to take his prize.

"Victory! Sweet victory for ZIM!" Zim raised the object above his head and began to laugh manically as he wallowed in his own success. Dib batted Zim's weapon out of his face, dusting himself off.

"Geeze Zim if I'd have known you were that desperate to get the last cookie I never would have challenged you to pillow fight" chuckling at how worked up he had gotten over the baked good. Zim looked at Dib with a cheeky grin on his jade face.

"Someone's a bit of a sore loser" throwing his pillow to the floor and started laughing at Dib. Dib smirked at Zim as he threw his pillow at his head, feathers exploding; Zim began coughing as he swallowed large number of floating feathers, violet eyes watered but a smile grew across his face.

"Oh your SOO going to regret that Dib-friend!" seizing his pillow from the floor but by the time he looked up Dib had not only taken back his own pillow but also the last cookie _Oh he is SOO going to get it no. _Zim though as he gave chase. The two chased each other around the living room throwing pillows and laughing until they both collapsed on the floor next to one another panting hard form the fight. Dib glanced over at Zim, cookie still in hand, he smirked as the Irken panted and chuckled next to him.

"Here I didn't want it anyway" placing the cookie on what would have been Zim's nose if he had one. Before Zim could snatch up the sweet treat Dib turned to face him "but first you have to wait like a good pet." He said in a mocking tone, oh how he loved to poke fun at him even if they were now close friends he could still wind him up. Zim crossed his eyes in order to focus on the cookie, bringing his hands up to his chest like a begging puppy, whining slightly to increase his cuteness. Dib burst out into a fit of giggles at Zim's display and while he wasn't looking Zim flipped his head back launching the cookie into his gapping mouth chewing noisily letting Dib know he had gotten his own way.

"Hey I said you had to wait not wolf it down!" Dib looked at Zim with a mock scowl on his face trying his best to sound intimidating. Zim looked up at Dib, cheeks bulging with half chewed cookie; spat an inaudible response, spraying Dib's face with the aliens spit and cookie crumbs. "Why don't you try swallowing first?" Zim swallowed and smiled.

"I said silly human Zim is no 'good pet.' He is a mighty Irken Invader" They both looked at each other and yet again burst into a fit of giggles, Dib at Zim's remark and Zim at Dibs cookie and spit covered face. After a good ten minutes of laughing Dib sat up, wiped his face and looked at the clock on the TV box. 1:15 AM. Geeze it was late.

"Hey Zim it's getting kinda late you want to go to sleep or does the 'Almighty Zim' not need sleep?" Zim sat up wiping laughter tears from his eye.

"Yeah Zim is pretty tired after that." They both walked up the stairs to Dib's room; Zim picked up his PJ's and went into the bathroom mean while Dib closed his bedroom door, even though nobody was there but him and Zim, mostly doing it out of habit. Five minutes later Dib heard a knock at the door and a familiar voice.

"Is the Dib thing ready or does Zim have to wait more?" Dib rolled his eyes as he pulled on his swollen eyeball PJ top and called a now undisguised Zim in; he was wearing a red all in one baby grow, bearing the Irken emblem on the arm. Dib sat on his bed allowing Zim to get to the inflatable mattress on the floor next to Dibs bed. Zim curled up under the blankets looking up at Dib as he too got under the covers.

"Night Zim."

"Night Dib-friend"

PAGE BREAK

Dib woke with a start; he turned to face Zim sleeping on the floor shouting gibberish, clawing at the air, crystal beads of sweat littered the alien's brow. Dib got out of bed and knelt down next to Zim.

"No... No..!Come back..! Please! NOOO!" Zim shot up, eyes wide with fear, tears began to form in the corner of his large magenta eyes, he turned to face dib, sweat running down his face, breathing hard he hung his head trying hard to compose himself. Dib frowned placing a hand on Zim's shoulder rubbing it in an attempt to calm him down.

"Zim are you ok? You were shouting in your sleep. Was it a nightmare? I didn't even know you could dream." Zim, refused to look Dib in the face, nodded. Placing his free hand on Zim's other shoulder Dib turned the Irken to face him.

"You can tell me about it ya know" Zim pulled a beaten teddy bear form under the covers hugging it tightly, nuzzling its matted fur.

"I...I dreamed that... that another invader cam to earth." Dibs eyes widened slightly, ever he had hidden Zim from the M.I.B and they'd became friends he had completely forgotten about Irk and the possibility of another invader coming to take Zim's mission.

"They... they took over, destroyed my base, GIR and you went with them to Irk. Leaving me on earth... alone." Zim clung to the bear, tightening his grip, Dib half expected its head too pop off knowing all too well how strong Zim was despite his small stature.

"Hey it's ok. It was only a dream." Moving one hand to Zim's back just below the PAK he began rubbing in a circular motion in an effort to calm him down. Zim's grip on the bear loosened slightly.

"You wont... you won't leaved Zim will you Dib? You won't leave Zim alone will you?" Dib smiled softly bringing Zim into a hug, Zim relaxed in Dibs arms pushing his face into his black shirt.

"No Zim I won't" Zim's eyes light up as he threw his arms around Dib hugging his as tightly as he could. Dib gasped as all the air in his lungs was forced out, ribs cracking and eyes bulging he lightly tapped Zim on the back in an attempt to remind the Irken he still needed to breath. Zim loosened his grip on Dib, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry" Releasing Dib from his bear hug. Dib gasped for air and rubbed his sides trying to ease the pain.

"It's ok." He smiled weakly _Damn that's gonna leave a mark._ They both smiled and shared a pleasant, non-rib creaking hug.

The end

**Ok so my second story and this one contains a lot more ZADF bordering ZADR but I'll leave that up to you guys. Again got bored while at college so I decided to write another story. This one is loosely based on a dream I had and also a sleepover I had with my own mates. Art to this story is on my deviant art account just search for Irkenrider13 and you'll see me. Please enjoy and if you're good I'll get more done soon.**


End file.
